I Need You To Listen
by thegaromaster
Summary: Pearl won't listen to Rose Quartz. Takes place during Rose's Rebellion. Inspired by the flashbacks seen during Season 2 Episode 6, Sworn to the Sword.


"Pearl, I need you to listen." There was a power in Rose's voice, which left Pearl completely vulnerable. The smaller gem closed her eyes, and wiped the tears from her face before turning.  
"Yes?" It was quick, it was sharp. An anger burned inside of Pearl, she didn't understand why she became so angry sometimes. It was Rose who did this to her, why wouldn't she let her prove this devotion that burned inside of her.  
"Pearl, I don't need you to have yourself hurt for you to show me how much you care."  
"Because I'm weak, because there are stronger gems," her breathing became more frantic.  
"No," Rose stopped her. That power in her voice again. A command, it made her shake, yet, there was something that soothed her.  
Rose took a few steps over to Pearl, pulling her in to an embrace. It was warm, and Pearl felt herself melting in to Rose. Looking down, Rose motioned Pearl to move her head and meet her gaze. Rose let the back of her fingers glide over Pearl's cheek, warming them as they went over her pale skin. Pearl closed her eyes as she let out a small sob. A quick smile peeked through, before Pearl pushed it off, as well as Rose. Her cheeks were burning, and her eyes, stinging.  
"I'm just a pearl, Rose. I'll never be able to protect you," Pearl couldn't even face Rose, a pang hit her chest, her body ached with shame. Her own words, they were so painful to hear aloud.  
"Pearl, you do protect me. Your mind is strong, you're an excellent tactician. Why can you not see how much you do for this cause?" Rose spoke softly, and clear, but Pearl wasn't listening.  
"Rose, I have to do this." Pearl took a step on the teleporter, as she did a bright blue light flashed and Rose was left alone.

* * *

Pearl ran, her sword at her side. She skirted through the battlefield, swiftly avoiding the flames and bloodshed that engulfed it. She looked back, she could see Rose chasing behind her.  
"No, you're not supposed to be here," Pearl started to panic, the anger from before started to rise. "Rose, why won't you let me do this for you? I need to show you, I need you to know how much I love you!" Pearl screamed, tears already falling from her once pale blue eyes.  
"Pearl," Rose screamed, Pearl stopped. The battlefield seemed to fall silent, it seemed to slow down, and the gems that collided in battle, seemed to stop. Pearl saw the gargantuan axe rise behind Rose, before she even had a chance to think she made a break for Rose, she couldn't let the homeworld gems take her away. They'd ruin Rose's Quartz, and raze this World to nothingness. Pearl's dreams of her and Rose's life after the war were all that kept her strong, they were all she had that helped her reform herself each time. She threw her arms in front of Rose, letting the Axe hack her form in two, a scream escaped as she reverted back in to her gem. It was so sudden, but it gave Rose a chance to retaliate, striking her attacker down in a flurry of blows. She could see another surge of homeworld grunts on their way. She needed to get Pearl, but she couldn't allow herself to fall.  
"Pearl!" Rose cried, blushed tears falling from her soft skin. As the tears fell to the mud beneath her, small sprigs rose to catch them. She looked down, noticing the sprigs catching her tears, and starting to blossom. She saw the Pearl, under the mud and filth of the battlefield, yet the blossoming roses sheltered the delicate gem. Rose bent down to pick up the gem, as she did the roses reached for her grasp, caressing themselves against her skin. As she picked up the gem, she gave them a stroke back, and began wiping Pearl's gem. Rose was smiling, but more tears fell from her face as she looked down at the gem in her hands. A pink sheen encased it, and it was gone. Now, she needed to get herself back to the temple.  
"Rose!" Garnet ran towards her.  
"Garnet, I must get back to the temple. I've bubbled Pearl back there, I need to ensure she's safe. I need you to take direction of our forces, we should be able to hold formation."  
"Don't worry. I understand, as you command, Rose." Garnet's seemed undaunted, as she took to the battlefield. Rose made her way to the teleporter.

* * *

The familiar blue flash briefly lit the temple before allowing it to sink back in to darkness. Pearl had already reformed, and was sat, more curled up, by the gate to the inner sanctum of the Crystal Temple. Rose stepped off the teleporter, not saying anything, but just walking over to Pearl. She gently sat down, beside her. Pearl tried to shift away, before Rose pulled her close. Pearl began to sob, and she wrapped her arms around Rose.  
"I… I can't," Pearl could barely get her words out through the sobs. She looked up at Rose, her eyes full of tears. Rose wiped them away, and smiled, holding Pearl tenderly.  
"Pearl, you don't need to worry. I'm here, I'll always be here with you. Together."


End file.
